1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for shooting firearms, and more particularly toward an improved gun mount in which the weight of a semi-automatic firearm is slidably supported for human-powered rapid-fire action.
2. Related Art
Various techniques and devices have been developed to increase the firing rate of semiautomatic firearms. Many of these techniques and devices make use of the concept known as “bump firing”, which is the manipulation of the recoil of the firearm to rapidly activate the trigger. Although able to achieve a high rate of firing, traditional techniques for bump firing are somewhat unsafe and notoriously inaccurate. Another issue with traditional bump firing techniques relates to the general difficulty for handicapped individual to participate. Because of the unnatural and unbalanced firing grip, the firearm is very difficult to hold and control during the traditional bump firing methods.
The shooting sports are enjoyed by people from all walks of life. Many of these have honored their country with military service. As is too often the case, some have sustained disabling injuries. The desire and enjoyment of shooting firearms does not usually subside in the aftermath of physical handicaps. Likewise for those individuals who live with physical handicaps sustained from birth or in non-military events, there is often a continuing desire to shoot firearms for pleasure and fellowship.
There exists a need for further improvements in devices allow the operator to practice new and interesting ways to shoot firearms in a legal and safe manner, to increase the firing rate of semi-automatic firearms without compromising the safety of the operator or the accuracy of the firearm. Such improvement should be generally universally functional without respect to ammunition type, and should be designed in such a manner that handicapped shooters can use them comfortably.